Tell Me Baby
by LyricalSin
Summary: Dragged to Los Angeles by Renji, Ichigo stumbles across a modeling shoot on the beach. He was content to just watch, but when the slightly narcissistic model spots him, well...Shiro isn't exactly the 'just looking' type. Shiro-Ichi YAOI. T *for now*
1. Chapter 1

_**Tell Me Baby**_

_*This should make a few people happy ;) All hail progress! Teal, Strawberry...Merry Christmas ladies!_

_**_This is based on yet another snippet from 10 Clicks that had some extension requests. I do plan on making this a story, but am not quite sure if I am using first or third person. This is written in third, but the original is copied at the bottom and done in first. If you have a preference, please let me know.

_***Bleach _is Kubo's and_ Tell Me Baby _is by theRed Hot Chili Peppers...

_Tell me Baby~_

One thing is for certain, California is definitely not what Ichigo expected. '_Is the rest of the US this crowded and dirty? Why Renji thought Los Angeles sounded so fantastic, I have no idea.'_

Finally making it to the beach, the orange headed male scanned the crowd, pausing briefly over some rather strange clothing choices. A man on a skateboard whistled at him, but didn't pause his trip for any further investigation.

Turning his attention back to the ocean, a flash catches Ichigo's eye and he notices a group of people crowding around a very attractive albino man posing on the beach. '_Must be a modeling shoot_.'

The man seems to be rather popular, as security is having a difficult time with crowd control. Curious, Ichigo walks a little closer to get a better look, but stops abruptly after getting a clear shot of the model's face. The guy looks just like him! Well minus some coloring differences. '_I know how some people say everyone has a double somewhere in the world, but this is freaking ridiculous.'_

Ichigo stares from his spot on the beach, for the most part unnoticed by the surrounding crowd. While he tries to figure the guy's personality, said male turns his head back for a side shot and coincidentally, his eyes lock on directly on Ichigo. His pose falters briefly as he shoots the orange headed male a breathtaking smile before recovering to finish his job.

As the shoot reaches the last few takes, a security guard approaches Ichigo, "Shirosaki has expressed interest in meeting you. If you'd like, you may wait in his tent."

Confused and somewhat excited, Ichigo follows him to what must be the model's personal tent and takes a seat in the much welcomed shade.

About fifteen minutes pass and Ichigo is dozing off. Shortly after his world darkens, he is brought back by a hand on his shoulder and a whisper in his ear, "You know, I never thought of myself as much of a narcissist until I saw you. Name's Shirosaki, and if ya don't mind, I'd like to get to know you."

Not liking his personal space invaded to such a degree, Ichigo turns to tell the offender that his proximity is a little too close for comfort, only to get lost in pure golden orbs. Distracted, his mouth disobeys the original thought and he replies with a meek "Sure. What do you want to know?"

Shirosaki chuckles and claims the seat next to his interesting doppelganger. "The basics are fine for now, yer name, where yer from, where ya goin'...Tell me baby, what's yer story?"

With a blush that could quite possibly set his face aflame, Ichigo complies with little resistance, uncharacteristically ignoring the 'baby' comment. '_Damn that smile is something dangerous_

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv (page breaks)**

"Let's hear it Strawberry, how was your _date_ with one of America's most eligible bachelors?"

"Up yours Pineapple. It wasn't a date, we just hung out."

The redhead smirks at the now fidgeting Ichigo, determined to make him as uncomfortable as possible, "Ok...So, tell me _Ichigo, _how was the 'not-a-date' with your new secret lover? Did you guys go back to his place an-"

Unfortunately for Renji, he wasn't quite fast enough to dodge the hotel TV remote.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Ichigo had been meaning to give the albino his gift all week, but every time he opened his mouth to say the words 'here, I got you something,' it was like his brain would shut down. Which is an enigma all on it's own. Ichigo never considered himself a nervous person, he would normally just say what was on his mind with little regard for the consequences. But with Shiro, things were different and after three weeks of hanging out, he was still trying to grasp the reason.

Sure Shiro was attractive, he _is_ a model. And his charm always seems to be able to leave at least a light blush on Ichigo's face. The black-belt orange head had also been pleasantly surprised to learn that Shiro was in to martial arts as well. Also a black-belt, he even taught Ichigo a few cool moves that incorporate a few different styles of fighting. And Ichigo, being a hot-blooded, bisexual male, found himself incredibly turned on as Shiro carefully used those moves against him in a spar, pinning him to the mat in under ten seconds. Alright, so perhaps Ichigo was crushing a little harder than he thought. That still didn't mean he was a sissy who couldn't give someone a present.

Cursing himself as he felt his face heat up, he looked across the tiled restaurant table, calming a bit when he noticed that the other male's focus was on the menu, "Hey Shiro, I picked something up for you the other day. Kind of a Christmas slash thank-you gift for showing me around." Thank-god he didn't stutter! He was sure that Renji'd never let him live that one down.

Shiro closed the menu and smiled as he looked up at a blushing Ichigo, "Ya got me a present Ichi?"

Nodding, Ichigo brought a slim box out of his khaki cargo shorts pocket and handed it to the grinning albino, "It's nothin' big, just saw it in a shop and it looked like something you would wear."

When Shiro opened the box, he grin got bigger, _'So he noticed my affinity for black arm accessories.'_

Pulling the small, dark chain out of the box, Shiro laid the bracelet out in his hand, eying the single, tiny charm that dangled from the center. Two connected, crossed katanas, one white, one black, were hanging from the black chain by a tiny ring on each of the hilts. Ichigo was right, if he were to have seen it while out wandering around, he'd have probably bought it for himself.

He slipped the thin chain around his wrist, clasping the two ends. It fit pretty loosely, but the charm was small enough that it wouldn't get in the way. Like all the other arm accessories he owns, it looks good, the black contrasting with his pale skin. However, unlike all the rest, this one was from Ichigo. He loved it.

"Thank ya Ichi, it's perfect. I'll never take it off."

Blush getting the better of him, Ichigo focused hard on his menu, "Your welcome."

"But why'd ya give it to me so early? Christmas isn't for another week an' ya got another two weeks here, right?"

One silver brow rose as Ichigo fidgeted in his seat, "Well, that's another thing I wanted to talk to ya about...Ya see, my little sister burst into tears on the phone when I told her I wasn't scheduled to be back until after Christmas. Also, Renji's girlfriend got pretty fired up and demanded him home as soon as possible. So we kind of had to to cut the trip short...We're leavin' on Monday."

Shirosaki shifted in his seat, leaning back and placing his hands behind his head, "That soon, eh? Guess I'll have to step things up a bit."

"What do you mean?"

"Meanin' I only got three days to make ya mine."

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

The weekend before Christmas, Shirosaki definitely had a royally pissed off agent. Yes, one of the hottest models in the states had canceled ten holiday shootings, passing up on more money than you can win in the lottery. And what exactly was so important, that had Shiro shirking off his duties?

"Ah...Mngh, there Shiroooo..." An orange headed male groaned into the table he was laying on, losing himself completely in the ministrations provided by the hooky-playing model.

Shiro chuckled, then issued his own groan, "Mm, Ichi, I love the sounds ya make when I touch ya...Maybe ya could pant a little for me too?"

Snorting, Ichigo lifted his head up off the massage table long enough to smack Shiro in the thigh, "Such a perv."

"I can't help myself Ichi, yer just so damn sexy. An' you layin' here like this, mostly naked, making _those_ noises, I mean can ya blame a guy?"

"Why did I agree to this again."

Shiro smirked, "I can be very persuasive, _Ichigo._ Besides, we both know that you don't regret the decision."

Any response Ichigo might have given to that was lost to a loud moan, as Shiro put just the right amount of pressure on a particularly stubborn knot.

That night, though Ichigo refused his offer for a happy ending with the massage, Shiro did get a pretty hot kiss out of the deal. Tongue, teeth, and roaming hands, just the way he liked it.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

By the time Monday morning rolled around, Shiro had taken Ichigo out on two dates, not including the day they spent at his estate. The beach and boating for one, and the city for souvenir shopping and dinner on the other. Shiro hadn't managed to get into Ichigo's pants, but once the orange head convinced him that he wasn't going to run home and jump in the arms of another man...or woman...That he was willing to deal with the distance and try to form some kind of relationship with him, he was fine with it. He originally thought that he'd have to have sex with Ichigo at least once to get him to agree to that type of commitment, but apparently, he had made just as much of an impression on Ichigo as Ichigo had on him.

Still though, he knew better than to keep the attractive orange head waiting long. _'Hope ya know what you have gotten yerself into, love.'_

Ichigo smiled down at his sisters as they ripped into their presents, the souvenirs he bought while out with Shiro were going over quite well. Reminded yet again of the albino model that caught his interest in the states, Ichigo glanced down at the phone he received shortly before his departure.

"_What's this?"_

"_A phone, my present to you Ichi."_

"_Huh? You know I already have a phone. And besides, this isn't a phone, it's a piece of alien technology...How expensive was this thing?"_

"_Now, now, don't go asking things that don't matter...And yes I am aware that you consider that dinosaur in your pocket a phone, but with this one is set up for international calls. Meaning I'm at your fingertips 24-7."_

And true to his word, no matter what time Ichigo called, Shiro would answer...Except for yesterday.

Yes, he was fully aware of how stupid it was to feel lonely because of one day out of the whole freaking week, but that still doesn't mean he's not anxiously awaiting the return call. It's Christmas...Sure it's a western holiday, but Shiro is western. And he knows that Ichigo's family celebrates it so, he has to call, right?

As if on cue, the thing lit up and began vibrating. Ichigo nearly dropped the thing in his rush to answer. "Merry Christmas Shiro!"

"Ichigo, turn the TV to channel seven." Just as soon as his voice came over and said those few words, he was gone, leaving Ichigo with confusion and an ended call. When Shiro's words finally registered, Ichigo quickly jumped up, startling his family and flipped on the TV.

Reaching channel seven, Ichigo was just in time to hear the _Japanese_ female talk show host introduce America's top ranked male model, Tensa Shirosaki. And God did he look good enough to eat. Stylish black shoes, whose brand and price he wouldn't even hazard a guess, perfectly fit dark-wash jeans, tight, black graphic tee, and a black leather jacket flung over his shoulder, the wrist of the hand holding the jacket proudly displaying a simple, black bracelet that made Ichigo blush.

Completely engrossed in Shiro's appearance, he actually missed about half of what they were saying. Wait Shiro never told him that he spoke Japane-

"Yep. I have a contract worked out with a few Japanese companies,

so I might be here for a while..."

He smiles at the camera, completely taking Ichigo's breath away.

"...Please take care of me Japan."

The hostess fans herself lightly...

"So, what made you decide on Japan, Tensa-san?"

He reclines, resting his left ankle over his right knee...

"Not what, who. I met someone very special to me recently,

and he just so happens to live here."

Ichigo turned scarlet and the hostess gushed...

"How romantic! You followed your heart here!

Tensa-san, is there anything you'd like to say to that special someone?"

Shiro gazed into the camera, and Ichigo could swear he was melting...

"Ichi, I hope your ready for this, love.

Merry Christmas _Ichigo._"

_*******_yes, awwww...

_**Original first person version (No matter which version is used, it will be filled out and detailed. Right now I just need to know if first or third person is preferred among those who wish to read the story).**_

_**Tell Me Baby**__- Red Hot Chili Peppers_

One thing is for certain, California is definitely not what I expected. Briefly, I wonder if the rest of the US is this crowded and dirty. Why Renji thought Los Angeles sounded so fantastic, I have no idea. Finally making it to the beach, I scan the crowd, pausing briefly over some rather strange clothing choices. A man on a skateboard whistles at me, but doesn't pause his trip for any further investigation.

Turning back to look at the ocean, a flash catches my eye and I notice a group of people crowding around a very attractive albino man posing on the beach. Must be a modeling shoot. The man must be rather popular, as security is having a difficult time with crowd control. I walk a little closer to get a better look and stop when I get a clear shot of his face. Wow, this guy looks almost exactly like me! Well minus some coloring differences. I know how some people say everyone has a double somewhere in the world but this is ridiculous.

While I am pondering what the guys personality is like, he turns his head back for a side shot and coincidentally, his eyes lock on me. His pose falters briefly when he shoots me a breathtaking smile before recovering to finish his job. As the shoot reaches the last few takes, a security guard approaches me saying that I have been invited to the company tent while they wrap everything up. Confused and excited, I follow him and take a seat in the much welcomed shade of the tent.

I almost doze off, but am brought back by a hand on my shoulder and whisper in my ear. "You know, I never thought of myself as much of a narcissist until I saw you. Name's Shirosaki, and if ya don't mind, I'd like to get to know you." The proximity is a little close for comfort but when I turn to tell him that, I find myself lost in those golden orbs. So instead, my mouth disobeys my original thought and I reply with a meek "Sure. What do you want to know?" He chuckles and claims the seat next to me. "The basics are fine for now, yer name, where yer from, where ya goin'...Tell me baby, what's yer story?" Blushing, I find myself complying with little resistance. Damn that smile is something dangerous...


	2. Chapter 2

***Holy $#*%! I'm Alive! I know, I know...blame school. I'm in my last semester as an undergrad and that means I'm busier than Satan. And, yes the next update was supposed to be Ladies and Gentlemen-It's coming! Only a couple more pages to go. The only reason I am even posting a Tell Me Baby chapter (notice how short it is? I was going to wait till I added more.) was to let you know that I'm not 6 feet under. Also, for those of you who read 10 Clicks, I have a message and surprise at the end...

*Oh and herRhi-chan, since I haven't had the chance to personally respond to your review (*feels bad about it*), Thank-You! And I plan on adding more ;)

**Kubo owns Bleach, no songs this round. PunkRockHolly asked why they wanted to go to the states...Here you go dear.

~_RIP Renji _(Set before the California trip)

Thump…Thump…Thump…Thump…

"Ichigo…" Thump. "…Ichigo…Ichigo…Come on Strawberry, ya can't ignore me forever." The red headed, tattooed antagonist threw the rubber band ball he'd been bouncing against the wall at the supposedly unsuspecting, orange headed male typing away at his desk. The tattoo's framing his brow dipping into a scowl as the other male caught the ball with his right hand, attention never leaving the computer screen.

Ichigo snapped a single band on the ball while glaring at the screen, "You'd be surprised. I have excellent selective hearing."

Renji leaned back on the bed, "Douche. Don't invite me over here and submerge yourself in homework. That assignment isn't even due until next month."

An orange brow rose as Ichigo spared a side-glance to his current annoyance, "I didn't invite you, you followed me home. And FYI, this assignment is due next week. You should probably get started."

With crossed arms, the redhead replied in an irritated tone, "What makes you think I haven't started it?"

Ichigo returned his attention to the screen, "Have you?"

"That's beside the point! Just because I'm not a freakin' nerd like you doesn't mean-"

"Hey Renji…"

"Yeah?"

Ichigo was once again glaring at the screen, the English paper refusing to flow smoothly, "What's another word for annoyance?"

"Douche."

A small knock sounded from the door, catching both the males attention, "Ichi-nii, Renji-san, dinner's ready."

Ichigo leaned back to stretch and called back, "Thanks Yuzu, be down in a minute."

As soon as Ichigo's attention left the computer, Renji stalked over to him, leaning down and effectively invading his personal space, "Ichigo…"

"I told you Renji, when you decide to start experimenting with your sexuality, you will have to find someone else, I'm not interes-"

"Let's go to America."

The silence was heavy as Ichigo processed his friends words. As soon as he was convinced that he'd heard the redhead properly, his eyebrow twitched and he smacked him in the side of the head, "Fucking moron…Come on let's go eat, I'm starving."

Renji took a step back so Ichigo could stand, "Dude, I'm serious. I wanna go to America!"

Ichigo felt stupid for encouraging this line of conversation, but he just had to know, "Why?"

A bright smile overcame his friend's features as he dug into his pocket, pulling out and unfolding a ripped out magazine page. Staring up at him from the worn paper was Renji's personal idol, and Japan's most loved actor and heart throb, Kuchki Byakuya. Next to the picture, an oversized article heading, 'Japan's finest extends his acting career to the U.S.'

Yeah, he really shouldn't have encouraged him. Not really caring to hear the rest, Ichigo turned on his heel and headed for the door, Renji close behind.

Unfortunately, the redhead didn't feel he needed approval to explain, "He's filming a new action movie in Los Angeles in two weeks and they are calling for extras! This could be my chance!"

The conversation continued as they headed downstairs. "Congratulations. Now how are you going to get there?"

"By plane stupid."

Ichigo snorted, "Now that that's settled sounds like you're ready to go."

Renji gave a self satisfied grin, "You're comin' too."

"I am huh? And what makes you think-"

Catching the last few sentences of the conversation, the older Kurosaki at the table chimed in, "Renji-kun! You weren't supposed to tell him yet! Christmas presents are a surprise!"

Ichigo froze in step, glancing from the smirking Renji, to his pouting father at the table. Before he could even think to question it however, Isshin recovered and pulled a small folder from inside his jacket pocket.

He stood and handed it to a confused Ichigo, "Merry Christmas son! You can thank Renji-kun for helping to pick it out."

As the older dark haired male danced over to the poster of Ichigo's late mother, singing about how much his son will like his gift, Ichigo opened the folder. Two plane tickets departing in two weeks to Los Angeles, California.

Sporting a fake over sized smile for the sake of his family, Ichigo spoke to Renji through clenched teeth, "I'm going to kill you."

****Sorry, I told you it'd be short. Alright for those that read 10 Clicks...I have been working on them in the background. The next chapter (or two) will be the last, I am cheating in every way on all 10 "drabbles"- The songs are of my choice this time around, so no random shuffling and every "drabble" is going to be a full one or two shot (so not really a drabble). Obviously, like my normal cheating habits, there will not be a time constraint. Needless to say, this will make for one helluva long update, so I am thinking about splitting the last chapter in two- 95 and 100 clicks. I've already got the first five in the works, so here is a spoiler as a thank-you for your patience...

Clicks 91-95

1. _Lost In You- Three Days Grace_

A continuation of Shiro and Ichigo's bad break in 90 Clicks, _Before He Cheats_ by Carrie Underwood and _Champagne_ by Cavo. I don't like the way that ended...

2. _Twisted Transistor- Korn_

Alone in his room, frustrated with life, Ichigo turns on his stereo, drowning himself in the music and submitting to his inner demon.

3. _Forsaken- David Draiman_ (Queen of the Damned soundtrack)

Ichigo Kurosaki is an English solicitor (banking/real estate adviser in the late 1890's) who has been hired by Count Ogihci Dracula of Transylvania. The Count requests Ichigo's presence at his castle to review and discuss his purchase of land in London. But after arriving, Ichigo soon learns that the Count isn't what he seems. (Yes, this is based off the first five chapters of Bram Stoker's _Dracula_, though it will be modified for YAOI purposes).

4. _Five Finger Death Punch- Walk Away_

Canon- Zangetsu/Dark Ichigo's POV during the fight with Ichigo for the final Getsuga Tenshou.

5. _Snow White Queen- Evanescence_

The original Incubus has found new prey. Now, not only does poor Ichigo have to come to terms with the fact that demon's are very real, he has to dodge the advances of the supernatural world's most lustful entity, Algol (dark Ichigo). *I will be taking certain liberties and altering some demon folklore. **Look! I've joined the authors of the supernatural! Hopefully I can give you something worth reading ;)


End file.
